Un coup de maître
by Ricky2freime
Summary: Une leçon qui tourne court.


**Hello, **

**Merci pour vos commentaires sur "Cui-cui" (non mais dites-moi où je suis allé chercher ce titre? Ca paraissait pourtant une bonne idée de prime abord...).**

**Un autre texte court.**

**Au niveau du "quand", j'imagine que cela se passe au tout début de la série quand les uns et les autres ne se connaissent pas vraiment encore... vous allez voir pourquoi...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>- Non, non, non et non !<p>

Les mots avaient été appuyés, clairs et sonores mais sans animosité.

Patrick Jane laissa sa pose pour virevolter autour de Rigsby et Van Pelt, debouts, bêtas, au milieu de la salle de réunion dont on avait écarté les tables pour faire de la place.

Cho, lui, s'était affalé sur un siège, le regard légèrement goguenard devant la souffrance de ses deux collègues. Jane venait de le cuisiner, lui, pendant 25 minutes pour savoir s'il disait un mensonge ou la vérité, rien qu'en scrutant le bout de ses chaussures. Malgré son acharnement, il avait lamentablement échoué mais avait appris une ou deux astuces du mentaliste. Cela n'avait pas été sans mal… surtout pour son amour propre mais c'était de bonne guerre.

C'était, là, le but du mini séminaire qu'ils tenaient. Une journée maussade avec une activité au ralenti, et il n'en avait pas fallu plus à Jane pour se mettre en tête de leur enseigner quelques « gri-gris » de la lecture à froid.

Depuis le temps que tous étaient flics, ils en savaient bien plus qu'ils n'imaginaient sur ces techniques. Après tout, l'attention portée aux détails vestimentaires, aux petites expressions, au « truc de travers », était la base de tout travail de détective. Simplement, eux, ils n'y mettaient pas de nom aussi pompeux que « mentalisme ». Non, pour eux, c'était, au mieux, du « profiling », au pire, cette sacrée bonne vieille « intuition ».

- Mais Jane, fit Van Pelt, je vous assure… pour moi, vous avez tous les signes extérieurs de l'innocent…

Jane fit un aller-retour à grandes enjambées, tira sur les pans de la veste de son costume et vint souffler à l'oreille de sa jeune collègue.

- Pas tous…

Puis en reculant de trois larges pas, ajouta.

- Regardez bien… Cette fois-ci…

Il reprit sa pose.

- Bon… reprit-il, Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ? Rigsby ?

Le policier regarda fixement Jane, hésita une seconde puis commença.

- Et bien… vous me parlez les mains ouvertes vers moi... vos chaussures pointent vers l'extérieur… je… heuuu… vous semblez essayer d'établir un contact… pour… hmmmm… pour me prouver votre bonne foi… vous êtes innocent Jane…

Cho le coupa depuis le côté de la salle.

- Vous avez les épaules voutées, Jane, comme si vous essayiez de cacher quelque chose…

Il se leva tout à coup, et vivement vint saisir le mentaliste pour le plaquer contre le mur.

-Jane, vous êtes le tueur… Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous…

Cho continuait sa litanie, ce qu'il avait probablement dit des centaines de fois par automatisme, tout en menottant Jane, les bras dans le dos sous le regard étonné de ses deux co-équipiers.

Le visage de Jane reposait sur le tableau blanc où gisaient encore quelques amas de poussière des marqueurs secs utilisés lors de la réunion précédente. Il avait un peu de mal à articuler sans en avaler sa dose.

- OK Cho… bon, vous avez raison… j'ai les épaules voutées… Euhh… Cho ? Vous faites quoi là ?... Ah Ah… La bonne blague… Bon, ok, Cho… d'accord… j'ai été un peu dur tout à l'heure avec vous… D'accord, vous êtes tout excusé… pas de problèmes…On va pas se fâcher entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Cho continuait à réciter son avertissement Miranda comme s'il s'adressait à un vulgaire voleur de voiture, Van Pelt et Rigsby s'étaient mis à rire, un semi-rire gêné mais n'aurait pour rien au monde pensé à stopper leur collègue.

Cho tira légèrement Jane en arrière et manipula quelques instants supplémentaires les menottes.

- D'accooooord Cho… bonne leçon… j'ai sans doute un peu perdu de vue à qui je m'adressais… Allez quoi… Bon, ça suffit… on s'est assez amusés… Ah Ah… Allez… bon… vous me libérez là ?

Jane avait parlé quasiment d'une traite, sans prendre sa respiration…

Lorsque Cho recula et fit signe à ses deux amis de le suivre, Jane était immobilisé : il avait les mains attachées dans le dos par des menottes, elles-mêmes si bien glissées dans les tuyaux de chauffage qui descendaient le long du mur qu'il pouvait à peine sentir ses poignets.

- Sans rancune Jane, fit Cho… mais vous y êtes allé un peu fort avec nous… on est gentil, on veut bien apprendre nos leçons… mais nous aussi, on a nos méthodes.

Jane n'y croyait qu'à moitié et pourtant, Cho venait bel et bien de le menotter. Cho le mec réglo.

- Sans rancune Cho… vous avez raison… J'y suis allé fort… « fair enough »…

Cho regarda Rigsby et Van Pelt.

- On y va ?

Et il fit mine de quitter la pièce. Van Pelt fut celle qui parla la première.

- Hey, Cho… On va pas laisser Jane ici, comme ça, quand même…

Il la regarda en silence, imperturbable. Comme à son habitude.

- Tu as raison…

Cho sortit la clé de ses menottes et la déposa par terre, à 1,50m de Jane puis se dirigea à nouveau vers la sortie.

- Thé pour tout le monde ?... Enfin, presque tout le monde…

Il se retourna vers Jane et haussa deux fois ses sourcils entre moquerie et complicité.

Le mentaliste ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Il l'avait bien eu.

Cho s'écarta légèrement pour laisser passer Van Pelt, galanterie oblige, puis Rigsby qui était resté muet devant le coup de force de son co-équipier. Ils disparurent dans le couloir.

Avant de passer la porte, Cho ajouta sans se retourner.

- Allez, Jane… A tout à l'heure…

Il fit un pas.

Il entendit un cliquetis, un raclement long et métallique et un léger choc à ses talons lui fit baisser les yeux au sol.

Ses menottes gisaient là, ouvertes.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers le mentaliste, Jane se frottait les poignets et s'avançait déjà vers lui, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- J'en prendrais bien un moi aussi… de thé…

Cho était bouche bée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Cho… Je n'ai pas fini de vous étonner…

Jane sortit puis revint sur ses pas.

- Au fait Cho… Cela restera entre nous… promis.


End file.
